This implication claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/427,002 filed on Dec. 23, 2010, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
This application relates to hydrostatic transmissions generally and, in particular, to transmissions intended for use in driving a vehicle or other apparatus, such as a walk-behind leaf blower, snow thrower, brush cutter or various types of lawn mower.